


Two Peas and a Pod

by tally_hoed



Series: Spoiled [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	Two Peas and a Pod

It isn’t often that Luhan arrives home before Kris. He’s lucky that his boss’s wife had gone into labour, his entire floor given permission to finish early as the CEO went bolting out the door.  
He’s itching to get his hands on Yixing while Kris is still out. Not that he doesn’t like sharing, but the taller of the two was so strict about nurturing Yixing and sometimes Luhan didn’t want to treat Yixing like he was glass.  
Yixing felt the same, always angrily tossing out that he wasn’t going to break whenever they prepped him for too long or touched him too softly. It never had the effect he wanted though, it always came out as more of a whine and his face would scrunch up in such a cute way that Luhan would have to try really hard to hold his cooing in. 

(Kris would tell him that he’s no better, with his pouty lips and big eyes trying to intimidate him. And Luhan would reply that’s his way of manipulation, he could look threatening if he really wanted to.)

He’s wondering what kind of Yixing he’ll find and his question is answered when he’s opening the door and the soft sounds of singing reach his ears. Smiling to himself, he toes off his shoes and drops his bag in the closet before entering the kitchen.   
Yixing immediately stops singing and blushes when he sees Luhan watching him, leaned up against the wall with a smirk on his face.

“You’re in a good mood.”

“I heard back from that music shop I applied for. They want me to come in for an interview next week.”  
Yixing can’t stop the wide grin on his face, happiness bubbling up that he can’t hope to contain.

“That’s great Xing!” 

The blonde moves further into the kitchen, wrapping Yixing up in his arms and pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. Yixing hums in contentment, squeezing Luhan tight.

“Want to celebrate?” Luhan whispers seductively into Yixing’s ear, eliciting a shiver from the younger in response. 

“We should wait for Kris, he won’t be too long.” Even in his defiance, Yixing nuzzles into Luhan and kisses his neck lightly.

“You think you can wait?”  
The blonde runs his hands down Yixing’s pants and cups his ass, rubbing against him to tease him.

“Luhan.” He’s trying to sound firm but in all honesty he knows he sounds like a whiny teenager. 

“I just want to show you how proud I am.” His hands come back up to reach around and yank down Yixing’s sweatpants.

“And you aren’t even wearing underwear, so it’s not like you didn’t expect a reward.”

Luhan has this big shit-eating grin on his face and Yixing only knows of one sure-fire way to get rid of it – kissing. He presses in firmly, aware that at any second Luhan will hold him still and kiss him gently. However, it doesn’t happen and Yixing’s heart swells when Luhan kisses him back roughly, fingers digging into skin and teeth nipping at his lips.  
He hasn’t been kissed like this by either Luhan or Kris ever and he begins to feel a little light headed with lack of oxygen in his body. It doesn’t help that Luhan is grinding on him, one hand wrapped around his neck, the other squeezing his ass. 

Luhan grins at the moan Yixing lets out and pushes against him harder, smile growing when he can feel Yixing harden against him. He continues to break through him, kissing him breathless and holding him tight. It’s never been like this before, both Kris and Luhan so careful not to break him that they’ve never really discovered what he reacts to. Luhan knows this is what he wants, what Yixing has always wanted it to be and he figures that if Yixing really wants it like this, he’ll have to work for it.

Pulling away from the brunette, he admires his handiwork – Yixing is blushing, lips puffy and shining while his body instinctively reaches forward for Luhan. He holds him at arms length, grinning at the pout he automatically sends Luhan’s way.

“You said you could wait right?”

“Luhan! Really?” Yixing can’t believe it, he should have known Luhan would only tease him with something like that.

“You’re the one who wanted to wait, it shouldn’t be too long now.” He grins wickedly and walks away as though he is completely unaffected, even if the bulge in his pants says differently.

It’s not until Luhan has plonked himself down on the couch that Yixing trails after him, looking put out and completely disgruntled.

“Are you really going to leave me like this?” His pout is adorable but still, Luhan wants him to beg.

“Is there something you want me to do about it?”

There’s a glint in his eye and Yixing knows this is some stupid game, but he’ll play along now if it means guaranteed satisfaction later. The way Luhan had manhandled him has him all hot and bothered anyway and it never would have happened if Kris were there. 

Luhan expects Yixing to pout a little more, grumble about what a tease he’s being before eventually giving in. Instead the younger of the two slides onto Luhan’s lap, slips his arms around his neck and practically growls into his ear, “I want you to fuck me Luhan, like I’m unbreakable. Harder than you ever have, so hard that all I can remember is your name.”

It’s completely out of character but it sets Luhan’s insides on fire and all he can think to do is exactly what Yixing is telling him. So he yanks Yixing’s shirt up and off, scratching him in the process and for once not caring about it.   
Yixing scrambles to rid Luhan of his clothes too and once that’s done he finds himself pushed face down into the lounge, hot breath fanning across his neck.

“I was going to make you beg, but this is so much better.”

He leans down fully over Yixing, dragging his cock up Yixing’s ass in a slow, teasing manner. It draws out a moan from the brunette along with him trying to lift his hips up to rub against him.   
And Luhan wants this so badly, adrenalin pumping through his veins and cock absolutely throbbing in anticipation. There’s never a minute that goes by without a second of Kris popping in his thoughts however and he’s momentarily distracted by what he would say if he saw them right now. 

Luhan holds Yixing steady for a moment, presses a soft kiss to his shoulder before saying, “I’ll do what you want, but if it hurts you have to tell me. And afterwards I see that you lied to me, we won’t ever do something like this again okay?”

Yixing wants to roll his eyes but he knows Luhan only says these things because he cares, so he reluctantly agrees, twisting his neck so they can share a short kiss before resuming their activities.  
Luhan quickly replaces his lips with his fingers, Yixing sucking on them in such a way that all the blood in Luhan’s body rushes south. He pulls Yixing’s hips up so he’s on his knees and gives his ass a quick slap before inserting the first finger. He only pauses for a second before moving around, adding another finger quicker than he ever has before. Yixing only squirms slightly, his breath getting shorter and he tries to rut down against the couch to relieve himself.  
Luhan delivers another slap growling at him to stop and he twists his fingers, hitting Yixing’s prostate. The younger jerks in response and lets out another moan. 

“More, Luhan. I’m ready.” 

Maybe he isn’t, but that’s not the issue in Luhan’s mind right now. He removes his fingers and pressed his hips against Yixing’s ass, slowly teasing his cock across Yixing’s hole.

“How badly do you want it Xing?”

Yixing whimpers, rolling his hips in attempt to get what he wants. Luhan reaches around and grabs Yixing’s cock, creating a tight circle around the base. Only then does he get the response he wants.

“So badly, Luhan please. I need you inside of me. Please, I’ll do anything I swear.”

“Of course you will.”

Luhan moves his hand back and grips Yixing’s hips, rubbing circles into his skin before slamming into him. It’s so much tighter than usual, the heat clinging to him spurring him to just keep moving.   
Yixing hands grab at the couch, trying to find something to hold on to as Luhan thrusts into him. He’s usually the one that controls the pace, having to urge both Kris and Luhan on when he wants more. This is so much better, Luhan’s hands on him, Luhan filling him up and making him feel so much more. 

-

When Kris walks into the apartment to see Luhan literally fucking Yixing into the couch, he has to do a double-take. Once the image is firmly set in his mind, he can feel the coil of arousal pooling in his body disregarding any concerns over Yixing's wellbeing. Luhan sees him and sends a devious grin his way, not bothering to stop or let Yixing know that he’s home. There’s also a little hesitance in Luhan’s eyes and of course there would be, there’s nothing familiar about this scene. 

Where they would usually be soft and sensual, it’s all hard and fast and rough and not nearly careful enough. The noises coming from both of them is what stops Kris from immediately chastising them, they both sound so thoroughly blissed out. 

“We’re celebrating, you should come join us.” The twinkle in his eyes are matched by the lilt in his voice and the invitation is so enticing that Kris is slipping out of his clothes in an instant.

At the sound of Luhan’s voice, Yixing raises his head and sees Kris staring at him. Fear flitters through his mind for only a second before the lust in Kris’ eyes chase it away. His gaze is saying that it’s okay, they all want this.  
Luhan pulls Yixing up by his waist and Kris joins them on the couch, kissing Yixing hard and deep. When the blonde lets out a whine at being left out, Kris chuckles and leans over Yixing’s shoulder to give him a kiss too. It’s so different, the way they kiss, but he wouldn’t have one without the other. 

Kris takes himself in his hand, stroking to the same rhythm that Luhan is drumming into Yixing. The younger of the three is looking completely wrecked, body shaking like it does when he’s about to climax.  
It’s too soon, Kris wants to play around too. So he runs a hand down Yixing’s cock, rubbing his precum down before clamping his fingers down at the base.

“We’re only just getting started baby.” His voice is low and pure sex in Yixing’s ear and the brunette lets out a little whimper. Instead of soft lingering touches that tease, he’s being held in a strong grip. The promise of release is there but not until they let him. It’s torture but it’s also everything he’s ever wanted.   
Normally there would be all kinds of declarations of love and comfort but everything about this is different and the only noises Kris can hear are the slap of skin on skin and breathy little moans coming from both Luhan and Yixing. 

“Please let me come Kris. Please. I’m so close.” 

Kris catches Luhan’s eye and can tell he’s close too.

“I don’t know, Luhan do you think I should?”

The blonde lets out a breathy laugh, rolling his hips into Yixing so his breath hitches at the end. 

“I think he deserves to be rewarded, he’s been so good tonight.”

Kris leans in close to Yixing, letting the younger’s head fall onto his shoulder. He trails kisses along his neck, loosening his hold on Yixing’s cock. Instead, he takes both himself and Yixing in his hands and languidly rubs up and down. Each sensation is causing Yixing to lose control, Luhan hitting his prostate repeatedly and Kris purposely moving slow along his cock. 

When Kris rough tugging finally matches Luhan hitting into him perfectly, he comes with a loud groan – vision going white and body shaking from release. 

As Yixing tenses around him, Luhan lets go as well, coming inside of Yixing and letting his body go lax against his back. He hears Kris swear as he orgasms as well, strings of white joining Yixing’s along their stomachs.   
It takes a few moments for Yixing to come back to reality, clinging onto Kris and Luhan still seated inside of him. 

His body is practically humming from pleasure and he knows he must be sporting the most ridiculous grin ever. He’s going to be sore later on but it’s nothing compared to the euphoria he’ll be feeling for a while.   
And when Luhan and Kris both place fleeting kisses across his neck and shoulder blades he understands why they treat him so carefully. The sex had been great, being manhandled and treated roughly is liberating and all. But the tenderness and calm that comes with soft slow love-making is something that stays with him over time. Like little spades of love being shifted into his body.

He drags his hands down Kris’ back and shifts up to let Luhan know it’s okay to pull out. When he does, he doesn’t bother going to put his clothes back on, simply rests against Yixing’s back and links his hand with Kris’. It had been an amazing experience and he knows now that it will be easier for Yixing to get through what he wants from them. 

 

-

(As is susceptible to happening from time to time, Luhan’s train of thought goes completely off kilter as he thinks back to what they’d just done.  
“Oh my god if you got cum on the lounge I am going to kill you!”)


End file.
